Second Chance:Book One
by Maddie the Hufflepuff
Summary: 21 year old Harry hates his life after he find out most of it was a lie. Harry made a wish at a chance to redo everything. What Happens when the next morning he wakes on Dudley's eleventh birthday. This time around he will save the people he loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery- **21 year old Harry hates his life after he find out most of it was a lie. Harry made a wish at a chance to redo everything. What Happens when the next morning he wakes on Dudley's eleventh birthday. This time around he will save the people he loved.

**Pairing/s**- HrG/CW, no other pairings as of yet

**Warnings-**Manipulative! (But not Evil) Dumbledore, Twinsest, Mentor Snape, **Most likely a slash**, Independent! Animagus! Grey! Harry.

**Disclaimer-**If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, and Snape would not have died and Neville would have played a huge played a bigger role all the books. So Harry Potter and most of the Characters in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Prologue**

21 year old Harry Potter sat alone in the Leaky Cauldron. Six years pasted since the man who was the closets thing to a father had died. Four years had passed since he defeated the Darkest Lord in all of time. Four years had passed since his the last person who had been like a father to him had died. Three year had passed since he had truly felt like her belonged.

Three year ago he had figured out he was in love with Ginny and that Ginny wasn't in love with Harry Potter but in love with The Boy Who Lived. When the two broke up the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had stopped treating him like a son they did the same with Hermione when she and Ron broke up. The break up was rather horrible when he thought back on it;

_Harry walked slowly over to Ginny. It had been a year since the final battle and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been putting a lot of pressure on Harry to propose. Harry had taken a week to spent with Andromeda, Teddy, Luna, and Neville and figure out this wasn't what he wanted. If he had not taken that week off he would have probably never stopped to think about what he wanted and he would have married Ginny and gave her everything. _

"_Ginny, I think we need to talk," Harry said softly. _

"_Of course," Ginny smiled hopefully._

"_Alone if it's not too much trouble," Harry added glancing around at all the people filling the room. All the Weasleys aside from Charlie and Percy had been there along with Neville, Luna, Fleur and Angelina._

"_You can say or ask anything in front of my family," Ginny smiled hinting at the asking part._

"_No, I really think we should talk alone," Harry said holding out his hand._

"_Really, it's not like you're going to break up with me," Ginny giggled. She froze when Harry turned his head. "You're BREAKING UP WITH ME!"_

"_Ginny, we should talk in private," Harry said almost pleading._

"_No! Why would you break up with me! I love you and you love me," Ginny shrieked._

"_Ginny, I don't think what we have is love… I don't think you love me," Harry finally got out._

"_That's crazy! I've loved you since I was 9 years old," Ginny yelled in his face._

"_You're in love with the idea of me. The idea of getting married the Boy who lived and living happily ever after in Potter Castle. You've said so your self that we would live in Potter Castle or Potter Manner have kids and I'd be an Auror. You had our life planned out and it's not what I want. I want a small house near Andromeda I want to be a Healer," Harry explained._

"_But you're HARRY POTTER THE BOY WHO LIVED," Ginny yelled._

"_No I am not! I'm the boy who lived in a cupboard for half his life. I was abused by the only family I ever had. I cooked for them, cleaned, and so much more. They treated me worst then Lucius Malfoy treat Dobby. You don't understand what its like to have so many things on your shoulders to know that Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Snape, Colin, Moody, Hedwig, Fred and all the others are dead because of me," Harry said choking on his tears._

"_Which is all the more for you to marry me, we've lost so much and you could return the favor," Ginny said softly. Harry's eyes widen in shock but before he could say anything a voice from behind him began._

"_How dare you! How dare you, use MY brother's death as some tool to manipulate Harry into marring you. How dare you, dishonor MY BROTHER, MY TWIN, And MY BEST FRIEND. How dare you, BLAME HARRY. Fred and everyone died to protect us and our future. Never ever use him as a tool, he was better that. Harry is our family," George said in an extremely dangerous tone._

"_He's not if he doesn't marry me!"_

"_Come on Har, we don't belong here."_

After that Bill, Percy, George, and Charlie basically turned there backs on their parent and younger siblings which made Harry feel worst like he had broken up the family he always wanted to be a part of. Hermione and he had grown apart when she moved to Romania with Charlie . Harry couldn't blame her, she wanted to t be happy, and Charlie made her happier then anything. Harry felt someone grab is arm;

"Harry, are you okay," a dreamy voice asked pulling Harry up.

"Luna? Neville? What are you doing here?"

"It's the anniversary of the final battle and we are worried," Neville said pulling Harry up out of his seat.

Luna and Neville had been the two consented friends in Harry's life aside from Bill and Fleur. Mostly because when Harry turned 18 he found out Luna's mother had been close friends with his mother in there Hogwarts years and Luna's mother Selene was Harry godmother. If that wasn't enough Neville's Grams had also told Neville that Lily Potter and Edgar Bones (Susan Bones' Father) were Neville god parents. This only made Harry's life worst seeing that most of his time at Hogwarts was spent with Ron and Hermione and he never got a chance to bond with Luna and Neville until his fifth year. Harry had notice so much that he spent most of is Hogwarts years trying to be like his father that he completely neglected to learn about his mother now the one person that knew everything he needed and wanted to know about her was dead.

Severus Snape, Harry had was thought of that was his biggest mistake. Snape hated him because he was the spitting imagine of his father but with a bright green reminder that Lily had chosen his bully of all people over him. Harry had never tried to understand the man; he had always blamed all his problems on Snape, Voldemort, and Malfoy. But deep inside he knew it was Dumbledore pulling the strings and he only been a puppet. Dumbledore had placed him with his neglective aunt and abuse uncle. Dumbledore had lied to him, never giving Harry the full truth. It was all Dumbledore's doing. Now he was sulking having to be carried home by his two best friends.

"Harry, let us take you home. You'll feel better tomorrow when you go see Teddy," Neville said leading Harry into Diagon Ally.

Teddy Lupin, his only reason for living, his sweet godson. Harry and Andromeda had spilt custody of the Teddy since Harry was in his last year of Healing training school. Teddy was what he lived for and he wanted to be a better man for him to make sure he could protect him in every way. Neville and Luna helped Harry to his apartment just above Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. George had leased it to him after the war. Harry flopped down on his bed and stared at his god-siblings.

"I wish, I could do it over again," Harry whispered.

"Do what over," Neville asked putting a blanket over Harry.

"Everything, I wish I could redo this war. I wish I could save them," Harry said snuggling into his pillow.

"What would you change," Luna asked stroking his cheek.

"Everything," Harry said falling into deepest sleep he had ever been in. Unknowing that in a few hours he's wish would be granted and he'd have his second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery- **21 year old Harry hates his life after he find out most of it was a lie. Harry made a wish at a chance to redo everything. What Happens when the next morning he wakes on Dudley's eleventh birthday. This time around he will save the people he loved.

**Pairing/s**- HrG/CW, no other pairings as of yet

**Warnings-**Manipulative! (But not Evil) Dumbledore, Twinsest, Mentor Snape, **Most likely a slash**, Independent! Animagus! Grey! Harry.

**Disclaimer-**If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, and Snape would not have died and Neville would have played a huge played a bigger role all the books. So Harry Potter and most of the Characters in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter One: Back to the Cupboard. **

The next morning Harry woke in a surprising darkness, his head wasn't spinning surprisingly he had drink enough firewhiskey last night for him to have a hangover for three days. May this was good thing he thought as he sat up and his head connected with something hard. Harry yelped rubbing the sore spot, he looked know he was no longer in his apartment and is eyes widen._ 'I'm in the cupboard! I haven't in here for ten years' _Harry thought then his hands flew to fill his body. He was no longer tall, lean, and muscular, he was back to being short, small, and scrawny. '_Oh Merlin! I'm ten again. Wait I'M TEN AGAIN!'_ He wait he didn't know what day it was so he sat waiting for a shrill voice to make the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now"

Harry gave her a groan unsure was to say and grabbed a pair of socks.

"Are you up yet?" screeched Petunia.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I'm just putting on my sock."

"Well, hurry up. I don't want you to burn my Diddykins bacon on his birthday. It is an important day."

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

'_Dudley's birthday —__ When I went to the zoo, I'll have to make a list of things I have to change this year and things I have to let happen.'_ Harry thought as he beginning to get dress. When he was done dressing, he notice that the locket Teddy and Andromeda had gotten him for his 20th birthday was still around his neck. He smiled sadly; he didn't think he could really go seven years without seeing his godson. He opened it and a small note fall out.

_**Dear Harry**_

_**This type of thing comes along once in a million years and when the Nargles bought it to us I knew it could help you. Last night Neville and I made sprinkled a ground up Moon Flower on you. Moon flowers are rare plants that take hundred to bloom when picked under a blue moon they have very powerful wishing magic. We knew you had a wish and you deserved it more then anyone. Good Luck**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Luna and Neville**_

Harry grinned, his friends were so selfless. Neville could have used this wish to make his parents better and Luna could have wished for her mother. But they had given it to Harry and Harry was going to make this future better not only for him but for them too. The first change was his family he knew he could save Dudley and maybe Aunt Petunia too.

When Harry exited the cupboard and he went down the hall into the kitchen. He walked over to the stove and began cooking. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.

"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.

Harry rolled his eyes; he had truly forgotten how rude his uncle was.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, sighed the memory of this day.

"You forgot that you're going to the zoo and their going to buy you something there. Oh and the gift Piers is going to give you," Harry interjected.

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Fainally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"

"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.

"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."

At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry calculated. He knew that it was Mrs. Figg calling to tell her she couldn't babysit.

"Aunt Petunia, since I'm almost eleven. Could you just leave me here, I won't even be in the house I'll do the yard work then walk to the park. I'll even check with Ms. Figg before leaving for the park."

Aunt Petunia thought for a moment the looked over to her husband.

"Mrs. Figg has broken her leg and can't watch him. I suppose we could do that."

"Fine, but if there's any funny stuff you will be locked in the cupboard for a week." Vernon sounded as though he was growling.

"Of course sir, and Aunt Petunia I must say you look ten years younger," Harry smirked beginning the dishes.

Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was waving the Dursleys off. As he did the yard work he really started to notice how much Piers looked all Peter Pettigrew but he was scrawny not fat. It only took Harry a half an hour to weed the garden and water the flowers. Harry made his way over to Mrs. Figg and knocked on the door. He heard a small noise and Ms. Figg's door flew open.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I thought I called your aunt and told her I could not watch you," Mrs. Figg said thoughtfully.

"You did, My Aunt is letting me go to the park if I check in with you. Is that alright?"

"Of course, do you have a lunch," Mrs. Figg.

"Oh, I think I forgot," Harry said innocently. He knew Mrs. Figg and she would have invited him in already. She was being very secretive and Harry knew she was hiding something or someone. He notice her debating where to let him go or to invite him in.

"I have some apples and some carrot sticks. Would you like them," Mrs. Figg said opening the door invitingly.

"That would be nice," Harry smiled walking in making sure not to step on one of her many cats. Harry eyes widen when he saw the pale skin man dressed in all black robes. _'Bloody Hell, I should have prepared myself for see the dead.'_

"Harry this is my friend Mr. Snape. He was just dropping of pain medicine," Mrs. Figg tried to explain. She was a rather bad liar, Harry was better and he needed to think up a story.

"Sorry for staring, Sir but are you by any chance Severus Snape," Harry asked timidly.

"Yes, and how did you know that Potter," Snape sneered.

"I've only ever seen one picture of my mother. I said Lily and Severus's first day. I asked my Aunt and she went off about that horrible Snape boy," Harry said repressing a smirk when he saw the corners of Snape's mouth twitch. Mrs. Figg went in the kitchen to get the food and Harry wait until she was out of earshot.

"Do you think you could come to park with me? I know you must be very busy Sir," Harry asked timidly. He knew Snape hated him not only because he was in the Professors own words 'An arrogant prick' but because they never tried to get to know the other. He felt Severus eyeing him be for nodding curtly. Mrs. Figg returned from the kitchen with a little brown bag and a bottle on water.

Harry waved his goodbyes 'm just trying to save those who shouldn't have He sat down on a swing and started to make a mental checklist. He knew there were some things that he couldn't change but this time had have knowledge. Chamber of Secrets incident could not happen again his was not going to go up against a Fifty-foot snake. But the main thing Harry was thinking about was the house he would be sorted into. Eleven year old Harry was shy and now that he thought cunning but her was also overly brave and fool-hearted. But twenty year old Harry was all that and more.

He lost his train of thought when he noticed Severus Snape staring at him. He thought for a moment and figure tha Severus could be trusted.

"Sir, have you ever hear of a Moon Flower," Harry asked looking down. He knew that he could Snape. The man had been a double spy fool them all even Voldemort himself.

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot Potter," Snape sneered and glared at the boy.

"I have to tell some things about myself. I'm not exactly from this time. I made a wish one last night I'm twenty one. I know you're can use Legilimecy on me if you need," Harry said making eye contact. Snape watched to boys memories quickly, he slowed down at major events like the meeting with Lord Voldemort in the first year, the encounter with Tom Riddle, the Dark Lords resurrection, Sirius Black dying, himself killing Albus Dumbledore, the only one he watched in normal speed was the Boy watching him dying. He had stopped after see Harry defeat the Dark Lord once and for all.

"What did you wish for?" Severus was truly curious, why would this boy want to live though all that pain and loss again.

"A second chance. A chance to save all the people I care about. People who shouldn't have died, people like Sirius, like Remus, and like… you," Harry said the last part quietly.

"Me? I didn't see you taking a liking to me. It looked as if we hated each other," Severus said eyes narrowed.

"We hated each other. I think it's because we never gave each other a chance. I thought you where evil and mean from the first time I saw you and you thought I was an arrogant prick, a brat, oh and my favorite a mini version of my father. Your words not mine but you are the bravest man I ever had the chance to meet," Harry smirked.

"You're just like your mother," Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of is nose. Harry beamed tons of people told him that but never anyone who knew her like Severus knew her.

"I pride myself on trying to be the best of both of my parents. Of course I do have the worst of them to my father gift for getting in trouble and my mother's temper," Harry said the smile still on his face.

"Oh Merlin," Severus shook his head. "I will talk to Dumbledore and see if he could send Hagrid with your letter on his way to get the stone. It a waste of time knowing you won't get them anyway."  
"But he has to send the first one. It makes my uncle paranoid and they move me out the cupboard and into the second bedroom,"

"Okay after the few Days I'll convince him."


End file.
